


Madness

by SkaiBlodreina



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiBlodreina/pseuds/SkaiBlodreina
Summary: Being the Dragonborn comes with a price. A price that Kethryllia didn't realize she'd have to pay. After multiple near-death situations with dragons, choosing sides in a petty war, and dealing with daedric princes, Kethryllia is given an opportunity to escape. To get away from her title. To get away from her past. But everything comes with a price. Not just being dragonborn. Can she finally have a chance to start anew and achieve tranquility, or will her  hidden derangement and horrendous past pose as a wall?





	Madness

I've decided to just keep this story on Wattpad because it's easier for me to update there instead of having to update on both this website and Wattpad. My account is @TlyTxia


End file.
